NaLu stories compilation
by CelestialFireKey
Summary: Fairy Tales Do Come True/ First Kiss/ The Man Who Can't Be Moved/ Spin The Bottle


**Fairy Tales Do Come True**

 **For eighteen years I have been wondering…what am I doing in life…I've stayed in this tower…for eighteen years…waiting…waiting for someone to come…for me…**

 **I, Lucy Heartfillia…have stayed in this tower…and now everyday I only wish…for my one true love to come rescue me…**

 **Please…come soon…**

 **Lucy sighed and looked at the horizon.**

" **I'm a princess…why did my dad leave me here, in a tower?" she asked herself.**

 **She walked to a little room full of books and picked out one of them.**

" **I have read lots of fairy tales of when the princess gets locked into a tower and a prince saves her…well I'm not sure if it's true or not…" Lucy turned each page skimming through the colourful pages then one of them caught her eye. She turned the book to the front.**

" **Puss in Boots? What a funny story!" she went back to the page that she found fascinating.**

" **Really? A cat that talks? Seriously that is all fake! LIES! There is no such thing as a talking cat!" Lucy laughed thinking about it.**

" **Rejected…" a pink haired boy said.**

" **Why not? She is so your type…" a blue cat put his paws on his hips.**

" **It's just that…they only want to marry me for my money, not for who I am…" he sighed.**

" **Well Natsu, if these princesses won't do, then why don't you save one?"**

" **Happy…seriously?"**

" **Seriously."**

" **You can actually…save one?"**

" **Yeah, didn't you know?"**

" **No…"**

" **Huh…well…I have some pictures of the princesses that you can save right here."**

" **Great thanks Happy. Now show me the first one please."**

" **Princess Erza."**

" **No."**

" **Princess Wendy."**

" **No."**

" **Princess Lisanna."**

" **No…"**

" **How about Princess Mirajane?"**

" **Hmmm…nope…"**

" **This is the last picture…Princess Lucy."**

" **Hmmm…" Natsu stared at the picture.**

" **She's pretty…okay this one!"**

" **Finally…" Happy plopped on the ground exhausted.**

" **Now where does she live?"**

" **Live? She's trapped in a tower! Don't you know anything about rescuing princesses at all?"**

" **Nope."**

" **Wow…you're a prince…and you don't know any of that stuff…don't you read?"**

" **Ewww…why would I read?"**

" **It figures…let's go Natsu."**

" **Wait, got to pack some meat first~" Natsu said stuffing his bag full of meat and food.**

" **Natsu…you don't have to bring that much with you!" Happy giggled while staring at the huge bag full of food.**

" **Well we are gonna be hungry aren't we."**

" **Natsu, pack less…please?"**

" **Awww but look at this piece of meat saying 'I want to be eaten, I'm delicious!'"**

" **NATSU LET'S GO!"**

" **Okay!" Natsu ran out the door.**

" **Happy!" Natsu put one hand up.**

" **Aye sir~!" Happy grabbed his hand and started flying in search for the princess.**

" **Is that it?" Natsu pointed to a tower in the distance.**

" **Probably, let's check." Happy flew in that direction.**

 **Lucy sighed.**

" **I'm so bored…I have been bored for eighteen years…" Lucy sat on a chair and put her hands on the table while resting her hands on them.**

" **I wish something magical or unexpected would happen…"**

" **WOAH WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Natsu and Happy flew in with a loud bang. Lucy quickly rushed downstairs to see what all the commotion was.**

" **Who are you?" Lucy asked helping the mysterious boy out.**

" **I'm Natsu and that's Happy."**

" **Nice to meet you princess." Happy bowed.**

" **Wait…d-did you j-just…talk?" Lucy stepped back.**

" **Yeah so?"**

" **That's impossible…"**

" **It is possible, I'm possible so talking cats must be possible."**

" **I can't believe it…" Lucy examined Happy.**

" **Natsu…she's scaring me!"**

" **Sorry…it's just that…it's so weird…"**

" **You think I'm weird…?" Happy frowned.**

" **Oh no no no, I didn't mean it like that…it's just that I can't believe it, that's all!"**

" **Oh…okay I forgive you!"**

" **Was that even a. apology?" she thought to herself.**

" **Happy…" Natsu nudged him.**

" **What?"**

" **She's even more beautiful up close!" he whispered in Happy's ear.**

" **What was that?" Lucy asked.**

" **Uh…not important!" he lied.**

" **So…um…are you here to…save me?" Lucy mumbled.**

" **Yes we are."**

 **Lucy put her hands over her mouth.**

" **I can't believe it…" she dropped down and put her hands on the ground.**

" **You say 'I can't believe it' a lot…" Natsu sweat dropped.**

 **Tears swelled into her eyes and fell on the floor.**

" **Oh Natsu, you made her cry…"**

" **Ah sorry princess I didn't mean it!" Natsu panicked.**

 **She continued to cry.**

" **You made it worse Natsu…good job…"**

" **Shut up Happy!"**

" **Natsu…Happy…"**

" **Hmmm?" they both looked at Lucy.**

" **I've been stuck…in this tower…for eighteen years…and now today…you come…found me…and now recuing me from this horrid tower…thank you…thank you so much…" she cried.**

" **Oh it was happy tears…"**

" **Genius…" Natsu looked at Happy in disappointment.**

" **Shall we go?" Natsu outstretched his hand.**

 **Lucy smiled and took his hand. Happy, Natsu and Lucy went out of the tower headed for Natsu's home town.**

" **I'm gonna see my parents again!" Lucy said with excitement.**

" **How many years has it been?"**

" **About 18 years I told you already…"**

" **Sorry I forgot…so how old are you?"**

" **I'm 22."**

" **Thank god you're the same age as me…"**

 **Lucy laughed.**

" **You're funny, I'm so glad I'm marrying you!" she said.**

 **Natsu blushed.**

" **So here is where you will be married." Natsu pointed to a castle.**

" **Wow it's huge!"**

" **Thanks."**

 **Lucy hugged Natsu.**

" **Thank you for rescuing me…"**

" **You're welcome…"**

" **Can I tell you a secret?"**

" **Sure."**

" **Before you came…I stopped believing in myself and fate…and fairy tales…but now…I can believe them again because now I know it's true…" she said then kissed Natsu.**

 **Me: Yes…and now you know the rest…Lucy and Natsu got married and lived a happy life. And because I felt like it Lucy had a baby…called Nashi because it's an awesome name which I came up with.**

 **Happy: No you didn't…**

 **Me: Okay I didn't but you must admit…the name is super kawaii!**

 **Mira: Yes it is…Natsu and Lucy's child…kya so cute~**

 **Lucy: What? Child? What is this? *reading the pages* WHY AM I STUCK IN A TOWER AND NATSU SAVES ME?**

 **Me: Because…**

 **Lucy: What do you mean because, did you write this?**

 **Me: And what if I did…**

 **Lucy: I'm throwing it out.**

 **Mira, Happy and me: NO!**

 **Me: Give it!**

 **Lucy: No, it's an embarrassing story!**

 **Me: Lucy come back!**

 **Happy: Lucy, you thief!**

 **Lucy: But you didn't even ask for my permission to write this!**

 **Me: Please give it back!**

 **Lucy: No! *running***

 **First Kiss**

" **Hey Levy-chan~" a blonde waved at her friend.**

" **Hi Lu-chan~" a blue haired girl replied.**

 **Lucy sat down next to her.**

" **So what's up?" Levy asked.**

" **I have a bit of a problem…" Lucy blushed and fiddled with her fingers.**

" **Spill it on me." Levy leaned forward eager to know.**

" **Well…I might have feelings for Natsu…"**

" **OMG!" Levy fell off her chair.**

" **You alright?"**

 **Levy quickly sprang up and grabbed Lucy's shoulders.**

" **YOU JUST REALISED THAT!"**

" **Yes…"**

" **Geez…you're slow…"**

" **What? You knew about it?"**

" **Well duh! Why don't you confess?"**

" **No no no Levy…** _ **I'm not ready for that…" Lucy blushed harder.**_

 _ **Levy sighed. "Seriously? You have been doing so many things together and helped each other out…so why not?"**_

" _ **It's…you know…embarrassing…and also what if he doesn't feel the same way? You know that idiot, he doesn't even care about love…"**_

" _ **You don't know that."**_

" _ **Levy…look at him…do you think he cares? Of course he loves people but as nakama only no more no less…"**_

" _ **Lucy, you have to believe in yourself."**_

" _ **I guess…"**_

" _ **Don't worry Lucy, you just need the courage to tell him then I'm sure he will tell you how he feels about you."**_

 _ **Lucy smiled at Levy.**_

" _ **Thanks Levy, I'm gonna go home now…" Lucy walked out of the guild.**_

" _ **I just don't know when to tell him though…" Lucy frowned and opened the door.**_

" _ **I'm home…" Lucy said to herself.**_

" _ **Yo Luce~" Natsu smiled.**_

" _ **Natsu! I thought you might be here…" Lucy sighed.**_

" _ **Huh…you're usually really angry and kick me out whenever I come in…you okay Lucy?" Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulder and put his forehead against her forehead. Lucy blushed.**_

" _ **Wow you're really hot, you sick?"**_

" _ **Um…no…" Lucy backed away flustered.**_

" _ **Come on we need you to go to bed." Natsu grabbed her hand.**_

" _ **What? But I'm not sick…"**_

" _ **Then why are you burning up? Am I warming the room or something?"**_

 _ **Lucy thought about that sentence the wrong way. She blushed harder.**_

" _ **Um…"**_

" _ **Well?"**_

" _ **Ehehe…yeah…that…"**_

" _ **Oh…sorry."**_

" _ **I-it's alright…" Lucy scratched her head.**_

" _ **Well I got to go, Happy is probably wondering where I am~" Natsu jumped off the window.**_

" _ **Omg…my heart is pounding…" Lucy touched her forehead.**_

" _ **He was so close to me…" Lucy blushed.**_

" _ **I'm going to confess tomorrow…so off to bed…" Lucy walked to her bedroom and tucked herself in.**_

 _ **Lucy opened her eyes.**_

" _ **It's morning…uh…it seems kind of warm here…" Lucy turned her head to the right.**_

" _ **NATSU!" Lucy fell to the floor.**_

" _ **Ohayo Lucy…" Natsu rubbed his eyes.**_

" _ **What are you doing here…?"**_

" _ **You're bed is really comfy right Happy…?"**_

" _ **Aye…"**_

 _ **Lucy sighed. "Happy's here too…as usual…"**_

" _ **Oh Lucy."**_

" _ **Yes Happy?"**_

" _ **I heard form Levy…about 'that'…"**_

" _ **Uh oh…you mean…'that'?"**_

" _ **Yup 'that' about Natsu~"**_

" _ **Oh Levy…why did you tell Happy…"**_

" _ **So you gonna tell him?"**_

" _ **Tell me what?" Natsu asked confused.**_

" _ **I will tell him…when I'm ready…"**_

" _ **Don't worry you can tell him now, I'm heading to the guild…see ya there!"**_

" _ **Happy!"**_

" _ **So what do ya want to tell me?"**_

" _ **Um…I kinda…well…like you…" Lucy finally said.**_

" _ **I like you too as my partner and nakama." Natsu smiled.**_

" _ **Ohhhhhhhh…he doesn't get it!"**_

" _ **Get what?"**_

" _ **Lucy you can do it…just say that you love him…" Lucy thought and bit her lip.**_

" _ **I…I love…you…"**_

" _ **Me too~"**_

 _ **Lucy's eyes blinked many times.**_

" _ **You do?"**_

" _ **Of course."**_

" _ **More than a friend?"**_

 _ **Natsu nodded.**_

" _ **Wow…this is awkward…"**_

" _ **Then let's make it not so awkward with this." Natsu kissed Lucy.**_

 _ **Lucy couldn't believe it NATSU IS KISSING HER!**_

 _ **She felt faint…she felt wobbly…then she fainted.**_

" _ **Ha ha! You're so funny Lucy~" Natsu kissed her forehead.**_

" _ **Uhhh…" Lucy's eyes were spinning and she was blushing.**_

 **The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

 **Based off the song- The Man Who Can't Be Moved (The Script)**

" **Natsu! We are DONE!" Lucy huffed and stomped away.**

" **L-LUCY! WAIT!" Natsu tried to stop her but she drove away.**

" **Lucy…" Natsu looked down.**

 **Natsu went back to his apartment.**

 **Natsu sighed and packed a bag and drove to the park.**

 **#Going back to the corner where I first saw you…#**

 **Natsu plopped his bag on the bag and took out his sleeping bag.**

 **#Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move…#**

 **Natsu took out a piece of cardboard and wrote on it then wrote on a photo of Lucy.**

 **#Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am…?"#**

" **Hey look at that guy." A man pointed out.**

" **Is he poor or something?" the other man asked.**

" **I don't know…I'll give him something, for his troubles…" the man got out a dollar coin form his wallet and plopped it next to Natsu.**

 **#Some try to hand me money, they don't understand. I'm not broke-I'm just a broken-hearted man…#**

 **Natsu sighed.**

" **Lucy…"**

 **#I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?#**

" **Natsu…" Lucy looked at a picture of her and Natsu.**

" **Huh…time to go to bed…" Lucy tucked herself in and went to sleep…**

" **Urrr…ermm…" Lucy opened her eyes.**

 **#'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me…#**

" **Natsu…I miss you…" a teardrop fell down of her brown chocolate eyes.**

 **#And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be…#**

" **Maybe…he might be…there…"**

 **#Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet. And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving, I'm not moving…#**

 **Lucy sat on the bed thinking about her ex-boyfriend.**

" **Ahhhh…morning already…" Natsu rubbed his eyes adjusting to the light.**

" **Hey!"**

" **Huh?"**

" **Son, you can't stay here. It's bad." A police pointed his finger at Natsu.**

 **#Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."#**

" **I'm sorry but there is something that I'm waiting for and I'm staying here for as long as it takes, a day, a month or even a year!"**

 **#I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year."#**

" **Suit yourself…"**

 **#Gonna stand my ground even if it rains or snows. If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go. #**

 **Lucy walked along the lonely streets of Magnolia.**

 **#'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me…#**

" **Hmmm…I think I got all the groceries…" Lucy's smile turned to a frown.**

 **#And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be…#**

" **Natsu usually carries them for me…"**

 **#Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet. And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving, I'm not moving…#**

" **Hey have you heard about the man who's waiting for a girl at the park?" a young boy asked his friend.**

 **Lucy just happens to pass by and heard it so she started to ears drop on them.**

 **#People talk about the guy that's waiting for the girl…#**

" **No, what about it?"**

" **He has been waiting at that same spot for 2 days just waiting for some lame girl to show up like seriously, I would never do that…"**

" **Same, who has the time…"**

 **#There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world…#**

" **Breaking news folks!" a news man says on the television.**

" **A man suddenly grabs all his things 2 days ago and starts to stay at the park, like he is living there. He says that he is waiting for someone, a girl. We call him 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' what do you think?"**

 **#Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved…#**

" **Huh what?" Lucy turns up the television louder in her apartment, not missing a word.**

" **Well I think he is some determined young fellow I say…very determined." The cameraman zoomed in on Natsu who was sleeping.**

 **#Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news…#**

" **Natsu…could it be…you?"**

" **I hope this girl shows up, yup…she would be lucky to have a man like him."**

" **Yes she would."**

" **And we are out, thank you for watching!" Lucy turned off the T.V.**

" **Natsu…" Lucy ran out the door.**

 **#And you'll come running to the corner…#**

" **Why would you do this…just for me?" Lucy's tears fell down of her face as she was running.**

 **#'Cause you'll know it's just for you…#**

" **NATSU!" Lucy screamed out his name.**

 **#I'm the man who can't be moved. I'm the man who can't be moved…#**

" **Lucy…" Natsu started to cry.**

 **#'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me…#**

" **You…you weirdo…"**

 **#And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be…#**

" **I'm your weirdo…" Natsu grinned.**

 **#Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet. And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street…#**

" **Why would you do that…just for me…"**

 **#So I'm not moving, ( Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me…) I'm not moving (And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be…)**

" **Because…"**

 **#I'm not moving, (Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet…) I'm not moving (And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street …)#**

 **Lucy looked up.**

 **#Going back to the corner where I first saw you…#**

" **I love you…"**

 **#Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move…#**

" **I love you too…" Lucy and Natsu went into a warm embrace.**

Spin The Bottle

The Guild was very lively. Especially because today was a very special day; Christmas was here!

Yes, Christmas has finally here in Magnolia and a couple of wizards decided to have a little get together at Lucy's house…well apartment…

"Hey everybody, take a seat!" Lucy said leading all the wizards to her living room.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Wendy politely said.

"My pleasure, it's great to invite everyone here on Christmas for a get together." Lucy smiled happily. One by one Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Romeo, Happy, Carla and Jellal entered the living room.

"So…what should we do?" Lucy asked everyone.

"What? You didn't plan anything for us?" Jellal asked.

"I thought you guys would bring a game or something…"

"I thought of something Lucy, do you have a bottle?" Erza asked.

"A bottle? What for?" Lucy asked handing a plastic drink bottle to her.

"We will be playing spin the bottle!"

"Spin the bottle…? How do you play that?"

"It's simple really, someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss them on the cheek~" Erza explained a cheeky grin forming.

"Um…why did you choose that game…? Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hmm…because…" Erza looked around the room then looked at Lucy and Natsu with the corner of her eye.

"I'll go first!" Juvia quickly said and she grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Gray.

"Yes!" Juvia celebrated and faced Gray.

"They liiike each other~" Happy rolled his tongue.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia said and jumped on Gray.

"Crap!" Gray quickly jumped up and ran away.

"GRAY-SAMA WAIT UP!" Juvia chased after him.

Everyone was silent for a second.

"I guess those two won't be playing…" Lucy sweat dropped. "Who's next?"

"I'll go next…" Wendy said and grabbed the bottle. She spun it and it landed on Carla.

"Oh it landed on Carla!" Wendy grabbed Carla and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lucy-san do you want to go next?" Wendy politely asked.

"No, make Jellal go."

Jellal grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on…NATSU!

"NATSU!" Everyone looked at Jellal. His face was pale…he didn't want to kiss Natsu!

"I hate this game…" he said out loud.

"Eww, I don't want Jellal kissing me!" Natsu said covering his face with his hands.

Happy chuckled trying to hide his laughter.

"Okay…I think we should just have another person go then." Erza shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll spin the bottle." Carla said flying to the bottle and with all her might she spun it. It landed on Happy. She stopped and looked at Happy. He was so happy and staring at her. She sweat dropped.

"What an idiot…" she said to herself and kissed his cheek then quickly flew away next to Wendy.

"I'm next." Erza said and spun the bottle. It landed on Jellal.

Erza blushed and kissed Jellal on the cheek.

"They liiike each other~" Happy said. Erza got angry and punched him to the ceiling.

"You're disqualified." Erza said to Happy.

"Natsu your turn." Erza threw the bottle and Natsu catched it. He spun the bottle and it landed on Lucy.

"Oh god…" Lucy froze and she looked away from Natsu covering her hands with her face.

"It's finally happening!" Erza said intrigued.

Natsu kissed Lucy's cheek and she quietly squealed.

"I'm next." Romeo said as he grabbed the bottle. He spun it and it landed on Wendy. He quickly kissed her cheek then hid his face in embarrassment.

"I guess I'm last…" Lucy grabbed he bottle and spun it. It landed on…ERZA! I'm just joking it landed on Natsu of course~

"Not again…" Lucy covered her face in embarrassment.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Erza said in her head.

Lucy faced Natsu frozen in her tracks.

"Oh that's it!" Erza pushed Lucy on Natsu. Their lips smacked on each other.

Lucy quickly stood up and covered her mouth surprised and embarrassed.

"Erza…how could you…" Lucy blushed.


End file.
